RosiaroVampire
by Lexisoul
Summary: The gangs back! For another year at Yokai Academy but a sudden person comes and she's Mizore's Cousin? Plus new and old enemies arise from the ashes. Will Mizore's cousin also help her through having feeling towards Kurumu! Wait to see in this new exciting adventure of the Harem gang. Romance/Hurt/comfort/Family/Humor and more! Contains Yuri
1. A Cousin And A Vampire

Rosario + Vampires

Chapter 1: Cousins And A Vampire

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**I dunno but I read the mangas and squealed because of sooo many KurumuXMizore moments and I'm like damn anime didn't add any of those parts _ **

**I was even pissed when they didn't add Ghoul and Vampire Tsukune and when they did made him less badass... Anyway let's not blabber about the mangas **

**being better than the anime (Cause well it is) and enjoy! P.S. I don't own any of it if I did Both the manga and anime would have more Kurumu and Mizore **

**hints! But other than that bye!**

* * *

><p>"Morning class!" meowed and everyone mumbled"Good morning." smiled and sat her papers down saying"Today we have a new student<p>

please welcome "And pointed at a tall female with purple hair similars to Mizore and was playing with a FreezePop in her mouth.

"Relative of yours?"Kurumu whispered into Mizore's ear who shrugged.

"Hello I am Shirayuki Mizuko"said the new student and Mizore became confused.

"Please sit in front of-" asked but got interrupted when it began to snow.

"Mizore"Said a pinkette and Mizore narrowed her eyes at the other purple haired girl.

"You"They both began and Mizuko sneered sitting in front of the Yuki-onna and Mizore looked at the window with a 'hmph' and didn't pay attention.

"Ok~ Class today we are going to learn about more species of monster and learn more about dragons" said uncomfortably staring at the two females and felt tension.

_Later That Day..._

"Mizore who is that?"Kurumu asked for the fifteenth time and Mizore groaned replying"My cousin"and everyone looked shocked.

"Wha?"Yukari asked and Mizore freezed her and Tsukune slowly backed away from the angry Yuki-Onna.

"She's my cousin soo we are basically like sister but that changed when I came here"Mizore began to explain and shortly stopped seeing the girl come over.

"Mind if I sit here? I really don't have any friends yet"Mizuko asked mumbling and Kurumu scooted closer to Mizore and let Mizuko sit down.

"Why are you here?"Mizore asked quite harshly and Mizuko narrowed her eyes at the ice maiden replying" 'Cause I was forced! _Cous" _and both Moka and Tsukune stared at each other scared.

"Whoa whoa hold on? Why were you forced here?"Kurumu asked and Mizuko shrugged saying"Some person named Ruby found me and took me here"And Everyone looked shocked thinking' RUBY!' and Mizuko looked at them wondering what's wrong.

"What?"She asked finally snapping everyone out of their mind Tsukune sighed replying"Ruby is a friend of ours"And Mizuko shrugged playing with the lollipop that was in her mouth.

"So cous can you show me around"Mizuko asked carefully and Mizore hesitantly nodded and before she left Kurumu grabbed her arm asking"Do you want me to come with?"and Mizore wasn't sure what to say. Kurumu took that as a yes and went with them.

"So these are the dorms"Mizore slowly said and Mizuko kept looking at a piece of paper and skimming at the dorm numbers.

"What is your dorm number?"Kurumu asked overlooking Mizuko's shoulder and Mizore also did and saw the number was _134_.

"That's next to mine"The two older females said and they looked at each other.

"Really both of you guys, Great!"Mizuko said quietly making sure they didn't hear.

"KURUMU, MIZORE!"Yelled a high-pitched voice and when the two who were called turned around they saw a small witch running towards them.

"What's wrong?"Kurumu asked and Yukari stopped catching her breath and replied"A *wheeze* Giant Serpent attacked Tsukune and *Wheeze* Moka asked me to get you two"and the succubus and yuki-onna looked at her than each other than Yukari again.

"I'll help"Mizuko volunteered and everyone nodded and Kurumu took flight holding onto Mizore while Mizuko and the small witch ran.

* * *

><p>"MOKA!"Tsukune yelled as his eyes turned narrow and red.<p>

"Tsukune we're here!"Yelled the succubus and Mizore threw throwing knives made out of ice at the serpents head. Mizuko ran at the serpents and her hands became claws made up of ice and slashed the serpent from head to tail.

'Another Snow Women?!' Everyone except Mizore thought.

"Tsukune we need 'Inner' Moka! Get her ass out here!"Yelled the very distressed witch who got whacked with the serpents tail and Tsukune nodded pulling off the rosary from Moka's chest and suddenly her hair turned silver and when she opened her eyes they were red.

"A vampire?"Mizuko asked herself and made an ice like katana and slashed the monster.

"LEARN YOUR PLACE!"The "Inner" Moka said jumping up and kicking the serpent away from them and into the water.

"Woah"Mizuko was amazed on how much power a vampire truly had and saw "Inner" Moka snatching the rosary back from Tsukune and returned it to it's original spot. Her "Outer" Self reappeared and passed out into Tsukune's arm.

"Are you ok, Mizore"Kurumu asked seeing Mizore got hit in the process and the taller yuki-onna nodded gently before passing out from the amount of blood she bled..

* * *

><p><strong>That was a very short fight :P and yes Mizuko is indeed an OC (Omg XD) and she helps get Mizore and Kurumu to understands their feelings (Spoiler Alert? *shrug*) and yes I know neither Kokoa or Ruby made an appearance but next chapter they will! Anyway tell me how you think in a nice way any opinions are welcome just no flame! I know I suck but that's why I'm writing these to make myself better! R&amp;R and enjoy you day!<strong>


	2. Sisters And A Vampire

Rosario+Vampires

Chapter 2: Sisters And A Vampire

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**Well I'm bored out of my mind :D That's not new... Nope... Lol anyway enjoy**

**Plus the shout out on who helped is on the bottom _**

* * *

><p>Mizuko has been here for a couple days now and everyone is worrying. Why? Well just yesterday Mizuko thought it was a great idea to pick a fight with Moka's sister Kokoa and utterly lost.<p>

Mizore had to freeze them both to stop the fight and Moka had to become her "Inner" self knocking Kokoa out yelling"KNOW YOUR PLACE."

Yeah Batty didn't help matters, in fact, he made it worse.

"So who can answer the four strongest of the S-Class Monsters and why?" the teacher asked looking away from the board and everyone shifted in their spots uncomfortably.

Mizuko boldly raised her hand up and replied, "Vampires for incredible speed and strength, Werewolves for when it's full moon, incredible speed, Griffins for their remarkable Talents of speed and rehealing. Also for being half eagle, half lion. And lastly, Dragons for their intelligence and great accuracy with flight and their flames".

Everyone in the room was astonished and amazed by her ability to do that all without thinking.

"Correct"Meowed the feline teacher and everyone kept staring at the younger yuki-onna.

"Your cousin is cool, "Tsukune whispered and Mizore shrugged saying, "She's really more like a stubborn sister. As you know, my mother is trying to take over my life, my dad is whatever and everyone else is forcing stuff on me. Mizuko was all I really had and was like the only family who cared, and Kurumu looked at her then continued looking at the board, quite sad.

'What's this new feeling? She never noticed how I felt...I _NO!_ I can't fall for her, Kurumu thought and shook her head.

"You okay, Kurumu?, asked concerned the small witch who looked behind her. Kurumu forced a smile and nodded. The witch nodded turning back to the board.

'After that kiss maybe..'Kurumu pondered and continued to space out.

* * *

><p><em>"Later That Day!"Batty Squealed and flew away<em>

"How the hell did you get a job at the Snack Bar!?"Mizuko asked the dark brunette (Does Ruby have black hair? Or really dark dark brown? Dunno) and everyone stared at her with the glare that said, _NEVER ASK THAT._ Mizuko whimpered.

"Oh, it is such a long story maybe the longest ,ever." Ruby started putting her hand up to her forehead and continued explaining. While she wasn't paying attention the group hurriedly slipped away dropping the money on the counter.

"Whoa, never knew she was that _Job Crazed" _Mizuko laughed and everyone nodded.

"Wait. Where is Mizore?" Kurumu asked looking around and then when she looked back Mizuko was gone to. Kurumu sighed and replied to her question"Probably stalking something" And a voice made her jump.

"Why worried?"Said a cold monotone voice and the succubus looked behind her to see the older Yuki-onna.

"DON'T DO THAT!"The Succubus yelled as the ice maiden came closer and Moka laughed.

"What's so funny?"Kurumu demanded and Moka stopped and slowly walked away hanging onto Tsukune's arm.

"Where is your cousin?" and Mizore shrugged replying "I think I heard her say that she caught an eye on someone, long as it's not my Tsukune, I'm good," and the succubus's heart felt like it dropped.

'Did I want her to say me?' and Mizore looked at her and saw the depression in her eyes.

"You okay?" Asked the snow women and Kurumu shot up with a fake smile replying, "Yea peachy, why?" And Mizore shrugged disappearing into the shrubs to look for Mizuko.

* * *

><p>"MIZUKO!" Mizore yelled and sighed.'No sign, maybe I should've gone with my instinct and ask Kurumu,' thought Mizore shouting out her name. She continued for a couple minutes until hearing grunting.<p>

"Mizuko?"Mizore asked and walked through the bushes and saw Mizuko badly beaten up and Moka's sister Kokoa with Batty formed as a hammer in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"Mizore shouted at the younger yuki-onna who wiped blood from her mouth replying,"Kokoa wanted a rematch I agreed." And the younger of the two received a slap in the face.

Kokoa stood there in shock when Mizuko was slapped so hard her FreezePop jumped out her mouth and slammed onto the floor.

"BAKA! LOOK HOW INJURED YOU ARE!"Mizore started sounding like a mother after her child fell from running on rough concrete.

"Cousin," Mizuko said and she frowned.

SMACK!  
>Mizuko put her hand on a red spot on her cheek and hissed.<p>

"Doofus," Mizore mumbled and signaled Kokoa, who 'hmphed' turning away. Mizore glared at her with an icy look and she said 'ugh' and helped grab the injured Yuki-Onna and took her to the nurses office.

* * *

><p>"She's okay right? "Tsukune asked steadily and Kokoa growled replying, "Why would I care?"and Moka giggled.<p>

"You're still here." She pointed out and Kokoa blushed and Yukari closely looked at her.

"You're blushing"

"SHUT UP!" Kokoa yelled grabbing Batty and turned him into a gigantic mace and smashed Yukari with it.

"She's out of it," Tsukune said freaked out and Moka sighed.

The nurse asked and Kokoa slowly got up.

"Follow me," the nurse asked and Kokoa slowly nodded following.

* * *

><p>Kokoa walked in to see Mizuko getting help from another nurse putting a cast on her left arm while Mizore was sitting in the corner.<p>

"Wow not badly injured?" Kokoa asked harshly and Mizuko grinned replying, "Yea as harsh as ever, I see. But, no I actually am not as bad as I looked, just lots of blood from smacking me on the _head_," and Mizore rolled her eyes.

"Oh come that wasn't even that hard," Kokoa snapped back crossing her arms.

"Oh really? With a god damn MACE!" Mizuko retorted back and Kokoa growled jumping onto her and they started smacking each other.

"Oh dear!" The nurse exclaimed taking off the death glaring vampire off of the coldly glaring snow-women.

"Yeah, should've known to make them keep their distance," Moka said walking in unexpectedly.

"Wait where is Mizore?" Moka asked looking around the room, but didn't see the older Yuki-onna. Everyone is still amazed on how she can move quickly without anyone noticing.

"Maybe went to stalk someone?" Mizuko shrugged grinning.

"I'm right here," Tsukune piped up and Mizuko sighed replying, "Not you, dingbat. A certain succubus." And everyone looked at each other then, 'awed' at knowing who it was.

"Wow you guys _just_ realized that?" Mizuko asked in disbelief.

"Ugh," Kokoa groaned out of frustration walking out.

'Why did I even come here?' Kokoa asked and walked towards her dorm.

"I don't really care if someone is usually injured but why her?" Kokoa groaned in frustration and when she got into her dorm, she went to her desk and pounded her fist on to it.

"WHY CAN'T I FIGURE THIS OUT?!"She yelled throwing a book to a wall.

"Dammit"she hissed sitting on her bed..

* * *

><p><strong>Bit OOC lol. I totally failed at Kokoa _ But anyway enjoy~ Also I enjoy being delusional. Well if you ask any of my friends they'll tell you..Lol enjoy your day plus R&amp;R! Plus thank you sakuraorihimeetc for the help! I appreciate it _<strong>


End file.
